


Kyle's Desk

by Octopocalypse



Category: South Park
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Toxic sex, school sex, toxic ship, under age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: IM SO SORRY FOR THESE HALF RPSThey're fucking on Kyle's desk, that's all you need to know.-if it weren’t for the blonde hair and blue eyes he would be a perfect specimen for one of Eric's favourite cruel fantasies.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Kyle's Desk

He would lose himself to delirium if not for the consistent bite. Eric’s voice is hushed and drunk on his own sociopathy, but Kenny responds to every single one. Words stripped of decency like his very soul. 

Cartman had that effect on him.

Confession spills out, sullied and broken he agrees with every accusation of his whorish nature. Even though Eric was likely too wrapped up in his own fantasy to hear a word of it.

This is what he came for. The depravity of it all could save his soul, even as he burned in the hell fire of it all. What Kenny wouldn’t give for those _cold_ heartless fingers to caress the burn, something to sooth the pain- but that’s not how they played. 

Cartman wasn’t versant with aftercare, and so neither was Kenny. It was just part of the routine, leaving feeling as messed up inside as he came. When Kyle’s name leaves Eric’s lips however, Kenny feels a _change_ in the game. Something more dangerous, if that were possible, and it makes his whole sweat drenched body shiver with a cool fear. If this was _gentle_ when Kenny was _already_ considering the rare, and often ignored safe word, then there wasn’t enough pity in the world to wrap Kyle in.

The collision that follows breaks what little composure he had, clearly aimed for _someone else_. A shattered cry a little too high to mirror Kyle’s own voice, the force of it making him tuck his head in and sniffle like a _little bitch_. 

Tears gather at the corners of Ken’s eyes unexpectedly. He breathes deep, willing Cartman to continue ignoring his desolate state so he might retain _some_ dignity. No dice. He hears the desk next to him complain at sudden weight and then he’s being _addressed._

Kenny knows better than to deny Eric’s thirst for attention, so he lifts his chin, wobbling and dribbling with drool. Red permeates his face, lashes spotted with tears and yet he somehow still regards Eric with _utter adoration_. Properly whipped- if it weren’t for the _blonde hair_ and _blue eyes_ he would be a perfect specimen for one of Eric's favourite cruel fantasies. Nothing a little pink triangle wouldn’t fix.

The agony is nothing new, but he’s thankful for the break, wondering if he can persuade Eric to play with something other than the blunt stick. Or at the very least strike him _somewhere else_ while his ass recovers.

“Thank you sir,” The words shouldn’t come that easy, but they drip from Kenny’s lips more willingly than one of Cartman’s _loads_. “I’m not sure I’ve learn’t my lesson tho’,” He hesitates with such a statement. Never sure what Eric was _feeling_ or how receptive he would be to suggestion. He most certainly didn’t like having his _authority_ challenged. The trick was making him think it was _his_ idea.

“M-maybe you need to get d- _deeper._..”


End file.
